


Mehr Geheimnisse

by LadyMorgan



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Slash, Supernatural Convention
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: „Du kannst es versuchen, aber blamier dich nicht“, grinste Sam bevor er aber lauter und ernster fortfuhr,„was ist eigentlich los mit dir?“ Fragend zog er eine Augenbraue nach oben aber Dean sah ihn nur weiter zornig an.„Wow. Gut. Danke für die die Offenheit. Nimm bloß keine Rücksicht auf meine Gefühle!“"Ach fickt euch doch alle!"





	Mehr Geheimnisse

 

„Kommst du endlich? Wir kommen zu spät!“

Sam lehnte lässig im Türrahmen und beobachte ungeduldig wie sein Serienbruder hektisch hin und her sauste, dies und das noch in seinem Koffer verstaute und seiner Frau einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.

„Sag den Kindern, dass ich sie liebe“, rief er ihr noch nach und verschwand eilig mit Sam zu seinem Auto.

„Warum bist du so aufgeregt?“

Dean sah den Großen an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Weiß nicht, was du meinst“

Sam und er waren auf dem Weg zum Flughafen und es ging wieder mal zu einer Convention. Er liebte das. Die Leute dort waren alle … die ganze Stimmung war fröhlicher, ausgelassener, ungezwungener. Sehnsüchtig lehnte Dean seinen Kopf an die Scheibe und starrte nach draußen. Natürlich freute er sich auch auf die anderen, aber am meisten freute er sich auf Cas.

Alles woran er denken konnte war Cas. Cas neben ihm, auf ihm, unter ihm, in ihm …

Vier lange Wochen ohne ihn, nur heimliche Nachrichten, die er aus Angst sofort wieder gelöscht hatte. Warum, das wusste er auch nicht so genau. Als er seiner Frau gebeichtet hatte, dass er etwas für Cas empfand hatte sie so großartig reagiert, aber die Kinder waren zu klein, dass sie das verstehen könnten.

Und Sam? Oh Gott, Dean hatte so ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn der wusste von nichts.

„Dean?!“

Brutal wurde er wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt, als er einen leicht schmerzhaften Schlag gegen die Schulter verspürte.

„Was?“

Verdutzt starrte er auf den Größeren, der ihn irgendetwas gefragt haben musste.

„Willst du mir endlich sagen, was mit dir los ist? Wir kennen uns seit 13 Jahren, verbringen fast jede Minute zusammen, ich merke doch, dass du mir etwas verheimlichst.

Zuerst war ich enttäuscht, dass du mit mir nicht redest, hab mir gedacht, gib ihm Zeit, er wird sich schon offenbaren, aber schön langsam werde ich sauer. Rede mit mir!“

„Weiß nicht was du meinst“, murmelte Dean reumütig und starrte wieder nach draußen.

Ja, klar. Er musste es ihm sagen, aber er hatte keine Ahnung wie. Wusste nicht, ob er es verstehen würde und was er davon halten würde.

 

Die gleichen Zweifel wie damals bei Cas kamen wieder auf und aus Angst, dass das das Ende ihrer Freundschaft bedeuten würde, schwieg er.

Dean saß die ganze Fahrt über da und versuchte das erdrückende Schweigen zu brechen, mit irgendetwas Belanglosen, doch er bekam keinen Ton heraus, es war als wollte sein Gehirn das nicht.

Sam sah ihn kurz mit ausdruckslosen Augen an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann lass es“, fauchte er gereizt.

Die Tatsache, dass er sich lieber mit Eva, Cas oder Gabriel unterhielt und das Gespräch verstummte, sobald er oder irgendjemand anderer in die Nähe kamen, machte ihn wahnsinnig. Und verletzte ihn auch, denn sie waren nicht nur in der Serie Brüder, sie waren es auch vor den Kameras. Sie teilten alles, und jetzt hatte der Ältere ein Geheimnis.

 

Das Panel von Cas und Sam am frühen Nachmittag war ein voller Erfolg. Die beiden waren ein eingespieltes Team und kaum hatte ein Fan eine Frage gestellt ergänzte einer den Satz des anderen, mit viel Körperkontakt und Küsschen dort und da.

Dean kam gerade von seiner Autogrammstunde und verfolgte das Treiben vom Rand eine Zeit lang und in ihm kochte es. Es war ihm immer egal, oder besser gesagt, er freute sich, dass alle im Team so gut miteinander auskamen und so ungezwungen miteinander umgingen. Und dafür zahlten die Fans, also sollten sie auch was zu sehen bekommen.

Aber das … Vielleicht war es Eifersucht. Niemand sollte seinen Engel so abschlecken. Jeder Handgriff von Sam wurde plötzlich genau unter die Lupe genommen.

Er konnte nicht mehr anders und ging zu Eva, die eingeteilt war, den Fans beim Mikro zur Seite zu stehen.

„Dean, was hast du vor?“, fragte sie etwas erschrocken, als sie in sein wütendes Gesicht sah.

„Panel crashen“, antwortete er gereizt und durch zusammengebissene Zähnen. 

Geflüstert, aber mit Händen und Füßen versuchte er ihr zu verdeutlichen was gerade mit ihm passierte und Eva schärfte ihm ein, sich zu beruhigen und hinter die Bühne zu verschwinden. Einen Skandal konnte sich hier niemand erlauben.

Auch Cas und Sam hatten den Ausbruch mitbekommen, versuchten aber die Fans so gut es ging abzulenken.

 

 

Dean ging in den Green Room, schnappte sich eine Wasserflasche, trank sie in einem Zug aus, setzte sich hin, stand wieder auf, setzte sich wieder und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

„Was ist dir für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen?“, grinste Donna, worauf er ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf.

Dass man Dean in diesem Stadium, in dem er sich befand nicht reizen sollte, wusste auch John und stellte sich schützend vor seine Kollegin.

„Keine Ahnung was los ist, aber entweder du redest, oder kommst wieder herunter!“

Dean war kein Mensch der redete, sondern er ließ Taten sprechen und das erfuhr auch sein bester Freund, als er mit Cas eine Viertelstunde später den Raum betrat.

 

Mit geballten Fäusten ging er auf den Jüngeren zu und funkelte ihn böse an, welcher, aus reinem Reflex, einen riesigen Sprung zurückhechtete und buchstäblich mit dem Rücken an der Wand stand.

Er sah den entschlossenen Blick des Kleineren auf sich ruhen und befürchtete Schlimmes. Die Wut war förmlich im Raum zu spüren und alle waren so perplex, dass keiner sofort reagieren konnte.

„Du kannst es versuchen, aber blamier dich nicht“, grinste er bevor er aber lauter und ernster fortfuhr, „was ist eigentlich los mit dir?!“

Fragend zog er eine Augenbraue nach oben aber Dean sah ihn nur weiter zornig an.

„Wow. Gut. Danke für die die Offenheit. Nimm bloß keine Rücksicht auf meine Gefühle!“

„Dean, was soll das?“

„Ach fickt euch doch!“

Das war alles was er zu sagen hatte, nachdem ihn Cas förmlich von Sam heruntergerissen hatte, und er zur Tür hinausstürmte.

Sam atmete tief durch und verstand die Welt nicht mehr, denn so viel Zeit hatten die beiden noch nicht verbracht, dass er ihn mit irgendetwas derartig wütend gemacht hätte.

 

„Haben wir was verpasst?“, schmunzelte Gabriel gut gelaunt als er mit seiner Frau ein wenig später in den Green Room kam.

„Ja Dean, er ist Hals über Kopf aus der Tür, nachdem er Sam fast getötet hätte!“

Donna saß neben dem Großen auf der Couch und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wenn ich wüsste, was ich getan habe, würde ich mich vielleicht sogar dafür entschuldigen, aber ich habe keine Ahnung“, murmelte Sam und Eva und Cas warfen sich Blicke zu.

Der Zeitplan war eng und weder Cas, Eva noch Gabriel hatte Zeit ihn zu suchen, Sam war im Moment auch die falsche Ansprechperson und die anderen wussten nicht, worum es ging, und das sollte auch so bleiben.

 

Dean war auch bei seiner Foto-Op lieb und nett zu den Fans und dankte Gott dafür, dass die Foto-Session mit Sam erst für den nächsten Tag angesetzt war.

Somit hatte er auch noch ein paar Stunden Zeit zu überlegen, wie er das machen würde. Verärgert schlug er gegen die nächstbeste Wand und ließ sich wütend murmelnd auf die Couch fallen. Er war nicht zum Abendessen erschienen und hatte auf keine Anrufe reagiert.

„Dean?“

Mit einerseits einer Wut im Bauch aber andererseits Sorge um seinen Freund klopfte Cas am Abend an seine Hotelzimmertüre.

Dean öffnete und ließ sich dann gleich wieder auf die Couch fallen.

Cas kreuzte genervt die Arme vor der Brust und schaute auf Dean hinunter, der lustlos auf der Couch lümmelte und sein Maul nicht aufbekam.

„Was sollte das mit Sam?“

Verstimmt nahm Dean einen weiteren Schluck Wodka, bevor ihm Cas das Glas aus der Hand nahm und auf den Tisch knallte. Dean seufzte tief und setzte sich auf, damit Cas neben ihm Platz nehmen konnte.

„Ja, war nicht in Ordnung, ich weiß“, murmelte er und rollte mit den Augen.

„Nicht in Ordnung?“, lachte Cas spöttisch.

„Mann Cas, ich hab mich so auf dich gefreut und dann lässt du dich von Sam ablecken!“

„Ist es jetzt meine Schuld?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht!“

Dean sah jetzt echt geknickt aus und nahm die Hände des Schwarzhaarigen in seine.Etwas unsicher was gleich geschehen würde presste er die Zähne zusammen und versuchte sich an einem freundlichen Lächeln.

 

Cas sah in sein Gesicht. Die grünen Augen und die unheimlich langen Wimpern. Wie könnte er ihm jemals böse sein? Dennoch wollte er ihn noch ein bißchen zappeln lassen.

„Willst du dass wir auffliegen, Deano?“

„Natürlich nicht“, brummte er und schlug ihn leicht gegen die Schulter, da er diesen Spitznamen hasste.

„Gut. Ich habe gesehen, dass es dir gut geht, dann kann ich auch wieder gehen“, sagte er gelassen und befreite seine Hände aus seinem Griff, stand auf und ging zur Tür.

Dean verstand nicht, und sah ihn verdutzt an.

„Wer soll der nächste sein? Wenn mir Gabe oder Eva zu nahe kommen, wirst du dich auch an ihnen vergreifen? Das ist etwas anderes als bei Sam.“

„Natürlich nicht“, rief der Dunkelblonde beschämt.

„Dean, krieg erst mal deine Eifersucht in den Griff, dann reden wir weiter.“

Cas schloss die Tür hinter sich und seufzte leise. Natürlich hätte er lieber einige schöne Stunden mit Dean verbracht. Er hatte ein heißes Temperament, und Cas mochte das, aber weil er so ausgeflippt war, sollte diese kleine Lektion nicht schaden.

 

Cas ging hinaus und die Türe fiel zu und Dean blieb mit halboffenem Mund sitzen.

„Das darf doch jetzt nicht wahr sein!“

_‚Toll. Jetzt ist auch noch Cas sauer auf mich. Vielleicht sollte ich besser abreisen‘_

Er liebäugelte wieder mit dem Wodka und schenkte sich ein neues Glas ein.

Dann löste er sich aus seiner Starre, nahm sein Handy, legte sich damit aufs Bett und begann zu tippen:

‚Hey Cas, ich weiß ich kann manchmal ein Arschloch sein. Bitte komm zurück. Lass uns reden‘ Er las es noch einmal durch und schickte es ab.

Als nach fünf Minuten noch keine Antwort kam spürte er ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, was sich verschlimmerte als zehn Minuten rum waren. Er öffnete die App und sah, dass sein Freund es zwar gelesen hatte, aber nicht antwortete. Dean strich sich nervös durch die Haare und schluckte den Kloß hinunter, der in seinem Hals festsaß.

„Jetzt schreib doch endlich oder komm her, irgendwas!“

Nach weiteren unendlich langen zehn Minuten in der er sich alles Mögliche ausgedacht hatte, klopfte es an die Tür.

„Hat es sich jemand anders überlegt?“

Cas fühlte sich ein klein wenig überrumpelt als Dean ihn mit in das Zimmer zog, die Türe mit dem Fuß zuschmiss und damit begann ihn stürmisch zu küssen.

„Puh … Das nennt man Einsatz. Du brauchst mir ja nicht gleich den Atem zu nehmen. Der Verstand reicht vollständig.“

„Vier verdammte Wochen Cas, endlich bist du wieder da wo du hingehörst!“

Widerstandslos ließ er sich von ihm auf das weiche Bett drücken und ihre Lippen schlossen sich wieder sehnsüchtig auf die des anderen.

„Ich weiß, ich bin ein Idiot“, keuchte Dean atemlos und nestelte an seinem Gürtel herum.

„Ja.“

„Es tut mir leid“, das nächste Kleidungsstück fiel zu Boden.

„Ja.“

„Ich krieg das schon in den Griff, ich hab dich nur so schrecklich vermisst!“

„Ja.“

„Kannst du damit aufhören, Blödmann?“

„Dann bring mich doch zum Schweigen!“

In Windeseile hatten sie sich ihrer restlichen Kleidung entledigt und als sie sich nackt aneinanderdrückten stieg die Hitze in beiden Körpern.

Jeder Kuss, jede Berührung brannte auf der Haut wie Feuer. Das Feuer der Lust.

„Wie hättest du es gerne Engelchen“, grinste Dean und biss den Älteren leicht in die Brustwarze was ihm einen plötzlichen abgehackten Atemstoß entlockte.

„Dafür bist du das Mädchen“, knurrte er, drehte sich und warf Dean stürmisch auf den Rücken.

Cas war so erregt, mahnte sich selber zur Ruhe um Dean vorzubereiten. Auf keinen Fall würde er ihn verletzen wollen.

Dean biss die Zähne zusammen. Cas war zwar so unglaublich zärtlich, aber ...

„Wird gleich besser, ich verspreche es“, murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

„Ich weiß Cas“, lächelte er, schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

Danach bewegte er sich langsam. Gab ihm Zeit sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller, fordernder und auch Dean begann zu genießen und sich ihm entgegenzustoßen.

Stöhnend drückte der Jüngere den Rücken durch, zog seine Nägel mit einer langsamen Bewegung Cas' Rücken herunter, bis sie auf seinem Hintern zum Liegen kamen.

„Fuck Dean, ich bin gleich soweit“, keuchte er und verlagerte sein Gewicht auf Deans Hände die er über seinem Kopf zusammenhielt.

Noch drei kräftige Stöße und er presste seine Lippen auf die des Jüngeren um einen Schrei zu unterdrücken. Als Dean spürte, dass sich Cas in ihm ergoss, hielt ihn auch nichts mehr auf und er drückte seine Finger fest zusammen.

Vor Anstrengung klappte Cas auf der schweißnassen Brust des Mannes unter ihm zusammen und rang nach Atem.

 

Nachdem Dean den Wecker gestellt hatte drehte er sich zu seinem Freund um und zog ihn näher zu sich.

„Ich hab dich gern.“

„Hm …“, brummte Dean mit geschlossenen Augen, „du bist mir auch nicht unsympathisch.“

Beide lachten leise und nach einem letzten Kuss schliefen sie beinahe gleichzeitig ein.

 

Als Cas am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, schlief Dean noch.

Leise stand er auf, schlich ins Bad und es dauerte nicht lange bis der Dunkelblonde ihm Gesellschaft leistete, eine Portion Duschgel nahm und damit begann, Cas’ Körper einzuseifen. Jede Bewegung verfolgte er gierig mit seinen Augen und Cas revanchierte sich. Natürlich musste auch der Unterboden gründlich gereinigt werden und es dauerte nicht lange und sie mussten sich erneut abspülen.

 

„Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück.“

Cas verschwand mit einem Kuss wieder aus der Tür und holte sich frische Anziehsachen.

Es war Brauch, dass, wenn irgendjemand der Gang das Zimmer neben Eva und Gabe hatte, derjenige klopfen musste.

„Frühstück, ihr Langschläfer!“

„Hm … wir kommen schon“, klang es verschlafen und Cas kicherte.

 

Als er hinunterkam sah er Sam alleine am Tisch in der Ecke sitzen, ihm den Rücken zugewandt.

„Morgen Dean“, grummelte er ohne aufzusehen, als Cas näherkam.

„Ich bin es.“

„Hey Cas. Ich dachte nur ... Dean hat auch so ein ekeliges Duschgel.“

_‚Shit!‘_

Als Dean gutgelaunt sein Zimmer abschloss, fiel ihm schlagartig wieder ein, was er gestern angestellt hatte und ihm wurde heiß und kalt.

Noch dazu hatte er in zwei Stunden sein Shooting mit ihm und den Fans.

_‚Ich denke, ich werde krank und bleibe am Zimmer‘_

Er war auch gerade wieder dabei sein Zimmer aufzusperren, da hörte er eine Stimme:

„Morgen Dean!“

Er hatte leider die Rechnung ohne Eva und Gabriel gemacht die gerade zum Aufzug gingen und ihn entdeckten.

„Ich fühle mich nicht gut.“

„Warum? Weil du mit Sam geredet hast, oder weil du noch nicht mit Sam geredet hast?“, fragte Eva eindringlich, die schon bei ihm war und ihn am Arm zog.

„Dean, Alter, sei kein Baby, es bleibt dir ja doch nicht erspart“, grinste Gabe und kassierte einen bitterbösen Blick.

„Ich habe mich wie ein Idiot benommen.“

„Ja, das hast du. Aber soll ich dir was verraten? Ich denke, wenn du es Sam erzählst, wird er es auch verstehen“, sagte sie und umarmte ihn.

 

Als die drei den Speisesaal betraten und sich an den Tisch setzten herrschte kurz eine unangenehme Stille.

„Hast du dann kurz Zeit, ich muss mit dir reden.“

Die beiden Männer starrten sich kurz an, bevor Sam aufstand, seinen vollen Teller stehenließ und ging.

„Ich bin in meinem Zimmer, wenn du mich sucht“, sagte er noch, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Nachdem er sein Frühstück zwar nicht genossen aber notgedrungen hinuntergeschlungen hatte, stand Dean schuldbewusst vor der Tür und klopfte.

„Sam?“

„Es ist offen!“

Sam saß am Bett und hatte seine Hände neben seinen Hüften abgestützt. Auffordernd sah er den Kleineren an, der sich räusperte und von einem Bein auf das andere wippte.

„Hör zu … Es tut mir leid“, stammelte er und Sam schnaubte kurz.

„Was tut dir leid?“

„Dass ich gestern so ausgeflippt bin …“

„Gibt es auch einen Grund dafür?“

„Ich war … also …ich.“

Dean fing zu stottern an und setzte sich seufzend auf die Couch.

„Hab ich etwas falsch gemacht?“

Sam hatte sich die letzte Nacht wirklich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, warum Dean so ausgetickt war, aber er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen.

„Nein, ich bin schuld“, murmelte Dean in seinen nichtvorhandenen Bart.

„Alter, wir kennen uns ewig, wir sind Brüder, nicht nur in der Serie. Ich dachte immer zwischen uns gibt es keine Geheimnisse. Du kannst mir alles sagen, denn ich bin der letzte der dich wegen irgendetwas verurteilt!“

„Ich bin nicht gut darin …“

„Hey. Ich bin es!“

Sam war zwar derjenige der sauer war, aber er war auch der große, friedliche Teddybär, dem Harmonie sehr wichtig war. Und als er Dean so zerknirscht vor sich sitzen sah, konnte er nicht anders und setzte sich neben ihn.

Und er wusste auch, dass Dean nicht derjenige war, der mit Worten um sich warf, darum war es sein Part, das irgendwie schonend aus ihm heraus zu kitzeln. Er kannte Dean und wenn ihm etwas gegen den Strich ging, dann machte er dicht, das heißt, er   benötigte immer wieder einen Tritt in den Hintern. Einen zärtlichen.

Sam fuhr sich durch die Haare und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Wir haben in etwas mehr als einer Stunde einen Photo-Op Termin. Und wenn du jetzt nicht mit der Sprache herausrückst, werden die Fans darunter leiden und das wollen wir beide nicht, oder? Rede mit mir!“

 

Es kostete Dean so viel an Überwindung. Er streifte sich die schweißnassen Hände an der Hose ab und atmete tief durch.

„Cas und ich …“, murmelte er angespannt.

„Was?“

„Cas und ich empfinden mehr als Freundschaft füreinander.“

„…“

„…“

„Destiel ist also endlich passiert. Haben die Fans euch darauf gebracht oder seid ihr beide von alleine darauf gekommen?“, erwiderte er ernst, bevor er in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

Damit hatte Dean nun wirklich nicht gerechnet und starrte ihn verwirrt an.

„Alter, denkst du ich weiß das nicht? Also, gewusst habe ich es nicht, aber Mensch Dean, ich bin weder blöd noch blind!“

„Du bist nicht wütend oder böse?“ fragte er ungläubig und hob die Augenbrauen, „unsere Frauen sind eng miteinander befreundet und ich wollte nicht … also … es soll keiner erfahren, das wäre eine Katastrophe.“

„Nein, ich bin nicht böse, aber ich bin enttäuscht“, antwortete er und wurde wieder ernst, „hast du wirklich so eine Meinung von mir? Dass ich es überall herumerzähle?“

Jetzt war es Sam der traurig war und Dean bekam noch mehr schlechtes Gewissen.

„Ich wusste schon lange, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Wie oft hast du mich versetzt, wenn ich mit dir ein Bier trinken wollte oder warst nicht in deinem Wagen, als ich dich besuchen kam. Wie oft ist die Unterhaltung stumm geworden, wenn ich oder irgendjemand anderer dazukam. Die Blicke die ihr euch gegenseitig zuwerft. Verdammt, ihr stinkt sogar nach demselben Parfum! Ich sage das jetzt nur einmal, also hör mir besser zu. Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher und eigentlich hätte ich gehofft, dir das nicht sagen zu müssen. Aber es verletzt mich, dass du mir so wenig vertraust. Ich freu mich für dich, ehrlich, was bei SPN passiert, bleibt bei SPN. Hinter der Kamera oder davor, aber das hier … das hat unserer Beziehung einen gewaltigen Knacks gegeben.“

 

Dean traute kaum sich zu bewegen. Das Gespräch zwischen Ihnen hatte ihn zu sehr verunsichert.

„Es tut mir so leid Sam. Ich hatte Angst“, flüsterte er und in seinen Augen sammelten sich Tränen, du bist wie mein Bruder, mein bester Freund …“

Es sprudelte plötzlich alles aus ihm heraus und Sam hörte zu, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen.

„… und als du dann mit Cas beim Panel … ich war eifersüchtig und es tut mir alles so leid.“

Als er geendet hatte schluchzte er und Sam nahm ihn in die Arme, streichelte durch seine Haare und tröstete ihn, so gut er konnte.

„Du bist so ein Sturkopf Dean“, grinste er und auch Dean kicherte zwischen Geschniefe.

„Bitch!“

„Jerk!“

Dean war so erleichtert und als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte umarmte er Sam so fest, dass dem beinahe die Luft wegblieb.

„So und jetzt geh dich frisch machen, wir haben einen Termin“

„Danke Sam. Du bist der Beste.“

„Ich weiß.“

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Diesen Urlaub würde wohl keiner der vier so schnell vergessen


End file.
